


The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 4]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Feminine Harry, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Slughorn have always wanted to collect Harry Potter, and now that he has a chance, he will take Harry any way he can. To collect Harry. To keep him. To breed him.*-*-*“…For I will be your only relief. So, wake up Harry, for you will enjoy what your body has been craving. Wake up, my boy. Wake up and let your body receive my seed. Wake up and let us mate together. You will only ever need my love and no one else’s.” Horace whispered darkly against that bruised red lips.[Please, heed and read all tags before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Thank you and enjoy your reading!!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 315





	The Secret Collection: The Beginning [part 4]

Horace stared down at the sleeping figure in his bed. He has thought about it. For a while now. Yes, it was one of his many fantasy to have strong wizards breed Harry. But in the end, he didn’t want to share his most prized secret collection to anyone. Harry was his to do as he please. To breed and plant his seed deep within Harry. To watch his young Harry’s stomach, swell with his child. A secret collection should not be shared. Yes, they could be watched but not to be used or touched. And that is what Harry is. The only thing that will stretch and fill Harry’s holes and his womb will be Horace’s own cock and seed. He could have a private breeding session in the future with his Harry. He could invite those that he knows and would like to watch him fuck and breed Harry. Those people could watch The Boy Who Lived be bred well thoroughly.

Getting on the bed, Horace crawled over to the sleeping figure. He spread those pale thighs wide open, before he used his wand to cast and pull out the womb device he’d invented. The sleeping figure mewled softly, arching his back as the device pulled out of that sweet cunt. Horace shivered and groaned as he watched Harry’s cunt start to pulse out his come. Thick globs of his seed drippling down from his well-used cunt. Horace held up the device with his fingers. It was the best invention he’s come up with. He’s filled Harry so much the past few days, and now, he wanted to see how much of his seed will spill from Harry. Horace sat back, nudging Harry’s knees up and spread his legs wider; watching. Harry moaned out, the tiny bulge in his stomach, where the womb is slowly descending as copious amounts of come flowed out of his pussy. It pooled down on the bedsheets, and it made Horace hum with lust.

Soon, he won’t have to make Harry take the potions to make him dream and won’t control him anymore. Soon, Horace can wake Harry up like Sleeping Beauty and have The Boy Who Lived experience the true pleasure of having his pretty pussy get stretched and his womb filled and carry his children. But for now, Horace will play with Harry just a little bit longer. He’ll have to reinsert the device by into Harry’s cervix, so that when he wakes Harry up, he will enjoy the reaction of Harry watching come drip out of him like a river.

.

.

.

Days later found Harry in his own bed in the Gryffindor Tower. There was no one in the tower, so Harry quietly cast a silencing charm and cast the curtains to shut. His body had been burning with need for so long. Harry didn’t understand it. His pussy was constantly wet and sticky, his cock the same. It always happened whenever he was in Professor Slughorn’s class or when they see each other and even make eye contact. Whenever Harry sees his Professor out of the corner of his eye, his body felt as if someone had lit a match and set him on fire. No matter how much Harry used his wand to fuck himself with or use his own fingers to try to relieve himself, it just seemed to never work. It was starting to sexually frustrate him.

As if he was in heat.

Groaning, Harry bent over, hugging himself. He squeezed his thighs together in attempt to stop the…He was just so wet down there. His cock was leaking so much as well. It was infuriating. Certainly, he did not want to head to the infirmary to talk to Madam Pomfrey. At all. He didn’t want to worry Hermione and Ron, so he just made an excuse that he was having an upset stomach and needed to lay down. If he’d gone to the Potions Class, he wouldn’t think he will make it through the class. Not without having to keep his eyes on Professor Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn…

His pussy clenched. His sock twitched.

The fire that sat low in his stomach seemed to spread like tentacles. Engulfing his lower regions in such a tight fiery grip, that made Harry gasp loud. Curling up in a ball, Harry moaned painfully.

“Fuck…Hurts…” His womb felt like it was squeezing as if it needed something. Something that Harry probably wouldn’t know. Breathing in and out through his nose, Harry laid on his back, pressing his fingers down low on his stomach; massaging it gently.

“Oh…” Harry whimpered. Yes, that felt somewhat good. Not good enough, but the pain seems to not hurt as much. Maybe he just needs some cooling ointment gel to soothe the ache.

“Potter, are you feeling unwell?”

The voice snapped Harry out from his daze. Shooting his eyes at the doorway, he heard Slughorn making his way towards the closed off bed. Spelling the cast off, Harry parted the curtains to the side, seeing Professor Slughorn staring at him. Harry’s womb contracted not from pain but something else that had Harry gasping and falling right into his Professor’s arm.

“My boy, are you alright?!”

“Mnn. N-No…” Harry panted heavily. His eyes glazed. His entire body needed something or someone to reach inside of him and touch him, stretch him—fuck, fill him with something. Anything.

“Do not worry, Harry. Let me bring you to my room. I may have something to help the pain…”

Professor Slughorn said as his voice started to sound very far away. Harry closed his eyes, letting darkness take over him.

.

.

.

He knew what Harry had been experiencing for the past few days. After all, he was the one who slipped a potion into Harry’s drink the other night. The potion was an aphrodisiac and jump start Harry’s ovulation, which was only a week away. It was to make Harry be very fertile. He wanted to test it out on Harry and well, it spectacularly had worked. Worked too well, to be honest, Horace thought with a grin. He cast a notice me not charm over the boy and him, as he made his way out of the tower with Harry in his arms. The boy was light and felt so right in his arms.

When they reached his quarter, Horace spelled the door lock with no interruptions. Then, he carried Harry over to his room, carefully laying the boy in his bed. Harry moaned, thighs squeezing together, and he shifted. Horace licked his lips, eyes taking in Harry. Oh, yes, he can’t wait for Harry to wake up and experience all the love that he will give and pour into Harry.

“Mmngh…”

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes before he rolled over to the side, curled up into a ball, pressed his hands on his stomach and let out a painful groan. Ah, yes, the ovulation was starting to pick up now, Horace thought with a glee. Horace leaned over Harry, smoothing the hair back from Harry’s forehead.

“My boy, how are you feeling?” Horace asked.

Harry’s glazed eyes looked up at him. The boy grimaced. “I…I don’t know wh-what’s wrong with me, Professor.”

Horace tilted his head to the side, as if he was in thought, then said, “I think I may know what is happening. Here,” He got onto the edge of the bed, settling down on the pillows, spreading his thighs. “Here, sit between here and let me do something.”

“Wh-What?” Harry squeaked out.

“Trust me on this, Harry. Come along now, be a good boy for me.” Horace almost grinned when he saw those cheeks flushing bright pink.

The boy sat and leaned back between his thighs. Horace placed his hand low and over Harry’s stomach, massaging it gently. He heard the boy let out a sigh. Hm, yes. Soon, Harry will be awake for everything, if everything will be going according to his plans that he has for Harry for the remainder of the day and until tomorrow. As of right now, Harry’s cunt and womb should be aching with an animalistic frenzy to have a cock fill and stretch his pretty cunt. He suppose he could put a contraceptive charm on himself to make sure that Harry can get all his seed but will not be able to get bred and impregnated just yet. But at the same time, he also wanted to see if his potion will work immediately with the semen.

“Professor, I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Harry said softly. It didn’t sit well with him that he was leaning against his Professor, and said Professor having his hand massaging circles on his stomach. The pain had lessened but his lower regions still ache with need for some reason. But his body started to tingle with pleasure the moment he pressed his back onto his Professor.

“Just a moment, Harry. The pain will go away soon, enough.” Horace placed his other hand over Harry’s thigh, caressing up and down.

“Umm…” Harry jerked, twisting to look up at his Professor. “What…?”

Horace looked down at Harry, the time is now. “I think it’s time to wake you up now, Harry.” He pushed the boy onto his front, flipped him over onto his back, and Horace used his wand to make the boy’s clothes disappear.

“W-What are you doing, Professor?!” Harry cried out in shock and horror. He was about to use his hands, until they were raised over his head and locked together with a spell. Harry lifted his head to look at his Professor before he froze.

Professor Slughorn had his cock out and…

Merlin, his Professor was huge!

Harry whined in protest, wanting to get away but couldn’t with the locking spell on his body. But his body—especially, his pussy and cock had different idea. His womb convulsed and quivered, making Harry cry out in shock and in pain. Then, he felt something hard being rubbed up and down the lips of his cunt.

“P-Please, no! Professor, I won’t tell anyone! D-Don’t do this to me.” Harry begged. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn’t want his first time to be taken away by his Professor. He wanted to save it for someone special. Someone who will want him, and not The Boy Who Lived.

Horace rubbed the tip of his hard length up and down Harry’s wet cunt, coating it with the sticky juices. “It’s okay, Harry. All will be well. I know what is wrong with you. I will fix it for you.” He leaned over, pressing his mouth against Harry’s ear. “You will be all fine after this, Harry.” The boy shook his head.

“N-No. This isn’t right, Professor. Please, let me go. I don’t want my first time like this.” Harry begged pitifully.

“Oh, Harry. It’s really time for you to wake up now.” Professor Slughorn said.

The tone of his voice had Harry crying out in shock when he felt the hard length being pushed into his cunt.

“Aah!” Twisting his body, Harry arched his back as he felt the cock breaching so deep inside of him.

Then, what Professor Slughorn said made Harry go deathly still. His eyes widening in horror and devastation.

“I was the one who took your precious virginity, Harry.”

“No……..”

Suddenly, all his dreams—where they dreams? Came crashing down on Harry.

_He was enveloped with strong arms, back pressed against a hard front, as he felt his cunt slowly getting stretched open by a big cock. He mewled as he felt the burning intrusion that breached inside of him. He could feel the curved wide tip of the cock nudged right into the entrance of his womb, poking, prodding and then, he felt the cock being pulled out before it rammed fast and deep back into him, making him squeal. He still couldn’t see the person’s face, but the obscene, dirty words always filled his ears._

_“You’re going to get bred, Harry. Your pussy feels so great. My special boy.” The voice whispered into his ears, as the cock continued to plunge fast, hard and deep in and out of him._

Harry shook his head.

“No…”

_“Come, my boy. Take my cock into your pussy and warm my cock up.” The older man ordered._

_Harry lifted himself off from the floor, turned his body around as the older man positions his cock. The boy sunk down on his awaiting cock, taking it inside of himself, until he sat all the way down._

_“Hmngh.” Harry sighed._

Professor Slughorn moaned in delight, slowly thrusting in and out of him.

“P-Please…Don’t…”

_Yes, Harry. My perfect pet. Doesn’t it feel good? The pleasure? The ecstasy? It keeps hitting your womb, doesn’t it? Your cervix will be well trained to drink all of me, and it will flood your entire babymaking room with my come.” The faceless man laughed in delight as he thrusted in and out of Harry._

_He’ll get creampied, Harry thought with pleasure. He’s precious womb will get flooded with a stranger’s come and he’ll get impregnated!_

_Impregnated…_

_That word…_

_It made Harry let out a squeal as whatever it was inside of him kept getting hit with the cock. He wrapped his arms around the faceless man’s neck, moaning into the man’s ear. He wanted to get impregnated. He wanted someone to flood his womb with come. It felt so good to have come filling him but if the come drowns his womb, it’ll feel even better!_

_“Your boypussy feels so good around my cock, Harry. Do you love having your womb get drowned with my come?” Harry nodded. The faceless man chuckled. “Good, because there will be more of this. I will fuck you forever, Harry. One day, you won’t need clothes. Just my cock in your cunt. I will give you all the love in this world. You will receive so many love not just from me…”_

Harry felt Professor Slughorn sucking and nipping at his earlobe. His pussy getting stretched so wide and being filled. Harry started to cry. His first…His virginity was already taken away by his Professor. It’s no wonder he felt so loose all the time. When had his Professor rape him?

Then, immediately he remembered that night his Professor had given him something to drink and the next, he remembered waking up in his own bed. No…

“P-Please, Professor!” Harry begged even more. His body hummed with pleasure and need. He was being violated by someone he trusted. Harry shook his head.

Horace moaned, picking up the pace, thrusting long deep strokes inside of Harry. God, the boy felt so tight and so very wet and hot. He hopes the aphrodisiac potion will immediately take effect and Harry will get impregnated on the first try. Harry’s body was hot and sweet and so, very tight, that the boy’s cunt was gripping his cock in an iron grip. “Don’t worry, Harry. You will be all good, once I’m done here. You need this. Your body had been craving for my cock. It’s why you can never find any relief, for I…” Horace licked up from Harry’s neck to giving the boy a dirty and wet kiss, before he broke away, panting heavily with a great need to impregnate and come inside the boy.

“…For I will be your only relief. So, wake up Harry, for you will enjoy what your body has been craving. Wake up, my boy. Wake up and let your body receive my seed. Wake up and let us mate together. You will only ever need my love and no one else’s.” Horace whispered darkly against that bruised red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning will come to and end, and now the beginning will have an awakening of one Harry Potter. Slughorn will not be sharing Harry, as Harry is his only Secret Collection, therefore, all of Harry is Slughorn's only. Thank you for the comments! I've finished reading them just before I posted part 4 up in the series. I usually don't read comments until I post a fic up, because I didn't want any influence while working on the chapter but I have to say, great minds think alike. But yes, Slughorn will not be sharing Harry. Your concerns as been answered. Look out for part 5 of this series: **"The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part1]"**.


End file.
